love ranaway and new life
by redcat5
Summary: Dipper and his sister are going to stay at Gravity falls. and he get's to be the apprentice of the man he respect. and he his reunited with his first crush. but what if Dipper and Wendy of a night of romantic passion and got her Pregnant. now Dipper has to balance his Apprenticeship and His lover's secret
1. Chapter 1

After a year of waiting Dipper and Mabel and Waddles are heading to their second trip to gravity Falls. But their not gonna visit there. Their gonna live there while their parent's are working overseas. Mabel was excited about the trip. To see some old friends and to make some new. But Dipper is the most please to go back. To see the man he most respect this great uncle Ford. Who's Dipper parent's agree for him to be Ford apprentice while he's in Gravity fall. But that's not the only reason he's super excited. He's also see the girl of his Dream's girl. Wendy.

Wendy is cool, nice, adventurous, a bit of a tomboy, and away calm in front of danger and ready to help her friends.

The bus drop off Dipper and Mabel to Stan and Ford's new place. Since Stan give the mystery shack to Soos last year. It's a large modern home with 4 bedrooms 3 bathes and an underground lab with more modern tech.

They head inside and they see all of their friends throwing a welcome back party to the twin's. Everyone here. Stan, Ford, Soos, Melody, Candy, Grenda, and, Wendy. Dipper and Mabel are smiling very Brightly. And Mabel said. " guy's this is so sweet. Throwing a party for us". And Wendy said. "of coarse you two made our life so much better and interesting". And Dipper look at Wendy with her longer hair slightly bigger chest. And red and black stripe jacket. And he said. " huh hi how have you been doing since last summer". Then Wendy said. " it's been super boring until you came back". Then Dipper smile.

Then Stan said. " all right kid's we're gonna start this party. Then let us have a crazy summer" then everyone started to party with Music playing. Everyone dancing hard. And Soos hogging the party food. And Stan going too far with the party and started to break lamp's until Ford stop him. After the party is over everyone is prepare to leave but Wendy stop to say to Dipper. "dude it's great to have you back you mean the world to me" then Dipper blush wildly and said. " huh yeah same here. I mean it's great to see you again." then Wendy wave goodbye.

While Ford started to clean up the mess Stan made he said. " Dipper are you ready for your apprenticeship tomorrow". Then Dipper said " of course I do my best of being your apprentice". And Ford said " I know you'll do great. Now get to bed" then Dipper got to his bedroom. Where Mabel walk's in and Said. " your super glad huh?". Then Dipper said. " I'm sure am being Ford's Apprentice is going to be Great". Then Mabel Giggle and said " that's not what I'm talking about". Then Dipper said. " then what are you talking about". Then Mabel said "oh don't play Dumb your crushing on Wendy again. You've been blushing a shade of red that's brighter then humanly possible."

then Dipper puff up his face and lay down his bed and said. "look she reject me last summer. If I tell her again she reject me again". Then Mabel said. " but what if thing's are different this time". Then Dipper said. " it won't be. Good night". Then Dipper and Mabel got to their bed's and fall asleep.

The next Day Mabel is outside playing with Candy Grenda and Waddles. And Dipper is with Ford studying enchanted stone mushrooms. Then Wendy Walk in and said to Dipper. "hey dork how's life being a mad scientist. She said Playfully. Then Dipper said. " oh hi Wendy shouldn't you be at the mystery shack." then Wendy said. " Soos give me a day off. I was joking about some holiday and he believe me too literally ." Then Dipper laugh. But Ford cough his ford and Said. " Dipper we got more work to do here.". Then Dipper said "listen we talk later okay". Then Wendy said. " okay but come see me when you done for the day. I got something to tell you". Then Wendy walk back home. Then Dipper got confuse wondering what she want to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

After Dipper is finish with his work with Ford. He went to his lab and said. "great uncle Ford Can I go to Wendy's house.". Then Ford jokingly said. "off to see you Girlfriend huh" then Dipper blush very deeply and nervously said. " we're just friend" then Ford said. " it's okay. It's good to be young". Then Dipper said. "see ya uncle Ford". Then he left.

Dipper walk to Wendy's house where he see Wendy sun bathing in her swimsuit. Dipper was getting very nervous and awkwardly walk towards her. And Wendy spot him greet him with a Smile and said. " dipper hey it's great you come here. Did Doctor six fingers let you go". Then Dipper said Yeah we can spend the rest of the day together". Then Wendy got up from her lawn chair and said. "let me get dress then we head out".

Dipper is been Waiting patiently for 5 minutes. Then Wendy walk out of her house with jeans a jacket and a white tank top. Then Dipper blush thinking on how cool she is. And how beautiful.

"ready to head out" said Wendy. Then Dipper pause for a sec but then focus and said "yes". Then the two head out to the town. First they went to the Arcade. Playing retro games you Can't buy at stores anymore. In almost any game Wendy won because she better at game then Dipper.

Next the head to the Diner. Dipper order some fries with noting on it then Wendy jokingly pour mayonnaise at his fries. At first Dipper was mad. But a few seconds later they both laugh. Later they Head to the Mall to try some free samples. Then Mall security kick them out of taking too much.

Finally the head back to Wendy's house. Both Dipper and Wendy are exhausted from a fun day. Then Dipper and Wendy walk to her living room. And Wendy said. " wow dude today has been great I miss having fun with you". And Dipper said. "yeah your the coolest person to hang out with". Then Dipper remember what Wendy told him and Said. " hey Wendy. What is that thing you want to Tell me". Then Wendy got Nervous and said. "okay listen. This isn't easy to said but. I love you"

then Dipper was shock at what she said. The he said. " wait last summer I told you about my feelings you turn me down". Then Wendy replied. " I know what I said. But the whole time you and Mabel were gone. Those feeling grow inside me getting bigger and heavier. I know about the age different but now I don't care. I love you".

Then Dipper smile with his eye growing big. He said. " I love you too". Then suddenly Wendy tackle him. And Slowly taking off his Pant's. Then Dipper said. " what are you Doing". Then Wendy said. " we're going to make love dude" then she kiss Dipper deeply. Making him groan with pleasure. Then he said. " well if everyone find's out we're both dead. But it will be worth it". Then Dipper took off his shirt and underwear. And Wendy slowly took off her jacket shirt and pants. And Dipper playfully took off her bra and underwear for her.

Wendy kiss Dipper several time. and Dipper was enjoying each one greatly. Then Dipper Manhood got harder and Wendy said. " do you want to stick it in and be a man" and Dipper said. " stick it in you. Is my greatest pleasure". Then Dipper stick it in Wendy Womanhood. They are Both Feeling intense pleasure. They keep pounding each other and feeling each other until they both Came. After they were done. They rested for a few moments. Then Wendy said. " let's get Dress. You can go Home and I clean our mess up before my Dad get's home."

then Dipper said. "wait we didn't use protection. Are you worried about getting pregnant". Then Wendy said. " don't worry dude today one of my safe Days. Now hurry home before your great uncles have a heart attack waiting for you" then Dipper said Goodbye and hurry home


	3. Chapter 3

After a Few weeks of being Ford apprentice and Having Dates with Wendy. Dipper was the luckiest guy in the world. But the news he's gonna hear today is gonna change his luck forever.

Dipper was reading Ford's new journals and research notes. He had trouble understanding some new stuff. But he can understand most of it. Then suddenly his Cellphone ring. He answer it and it was Wendy. "hello What's up Wendy". Then Wendy replied. "Dipper come to the hospital Quick. It's not good news". Then she hang up. And Dipper rush to the hospital as Quickly as possible. But Stan catch to him and Said. " whoa where's the fire Kiddo." then Dipper said "Wendy is in the hospital I have to go now". Then Stan said. "okay Kiddo take your sister with you".

Both Dipper and Mabel rush to the Hospital. When they got there and Got inside the See Wendy okay. Then Dipper said. "Wendy what is. Do you have some horrible disease" he said panicky. Then Wendy put her hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down. And she said. "dude calm down my life isn't in any Danger." then Dipper said. "but you said it's not good news". Then Wendy tried to Explained " well it's both good news and bad news. You see..." then The doctor came and he said. " well is this the boy. Hmm he seem too young to be a father."

then Dipper was shock and shortly lost his word's. And Wendy said. " hey dude your going to be a daddy.". Then she wink at him. Then Dipper fainted down on the hospital floor. And Mabel walk to him and " yea I'm going to be a Aunt.

Then Dipper woke up at a Hospital room. Where Wendy and Mabel are at his side. Then Mabel said. " you'll okay bro-bro" then Dipper said "yeah I think so" then he said to Wendy "Wendy what the heck you said it was one of your Safe days." then Wendy said. " must of miscounted" then Mabel said. "it's is great news my Brother is going to have a family". Then Dipper said. "it's not great news". Then Mabel got confuse and said "why isn't it" then Wendy said. "listen a baby might be great news for a married couple in their 20's or 30's. But never a couple of teen's who didn't even finish High school.

Then Dipper said. "if Grunkle Stan and Great uncle Ford find out. They'll call Mom and Dad. And they take us out of Gravity falls forever. " then Mabel got shock and said. "we have to keep this a secret forever and ever". She said in a over worried voice. Then Dipper said "we cant keep this a secret forever. But if we have the Doctors get Rid of it". Then Wendy slap him on the Head and said. "I'm not killing the Baby. We have to go with Mabel's plan". Then Dipper said. "but but" then Wendy said. "dipper do you love me" then Dipper think about it a little bit and said. "more then anything in the world" then Wendy said. " then let's have the baby together". Then she said. "listen my dad and Brothers are in Canada until the end of summer. And I say I can't work at the mystery shack for a while. This will give us time for a plan for us to have a Baby.

Then Dipper said. "this is the hardest challenge in my life


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Dipper is studying some of ford notes. And Ford is monitoring his progress. And ask him Questions to test his knowledge. "so how many hearts does a goblin have" said Ford. But Dipper did not answer. He was to distracted by Wendy's pregnancy. Then ford shout "Dipper". then Dipper regain his attention to Ford. "yes". Dipper said. Then Ford ask the Question again. "how many hearts does a goblin have". Then Dipper said. "3. one on it's chest. One on his back. And one next to it's lower spine. Those hearts give them enhance speed, stamina, And reflexes" he said in a sad tone.

Then Ford said. "what's wrong Dipper. Your unusually unfocused. Is Something wrong at Wendy at the Hospital". Dipper can't tell him the truth. Because he will be in trouble if he said anything about he and Wendy having a Baby. So he lied. "huh the doctors said Wendy well be okay if she rest for a few months". He said. Then Ford said. " well you can visit her once your work is finish". Then Ford look at his Watch and said. " huh your studies are over for the day. You can visit Wendy now". Then Dipper said as he's prepare to leave. "okay. See you later uncle ford". Then Ford said. "have fun".

Then Ford left his lab. When to the kitchen. Grab a soda from the fridge and Drink it at the Kitchen table. Then Stan walk in and said. "hey ford what's wrong did your imaginary wife left you again". Stan said Jokingly. Then Ford said. "Stan Dipper hiding something big". And Stan said. "how do you know anyway". Then Ford said. " Stanley I study supernatural mystery since my late 20's I can tell if my great nephew is hiding something".

Then Stan said. "so let the Kid have secrets. It's best for Kid's to do something crazy to get it out of their systems before it strews them as adults. Then Ford said. "Stanley you've been doing crazy and Reckless thing since you were six. And you've been to prison half a dozen times". Then Stan said. " true but he's more like you then he then he is like me". Then Ford said "maybe I just forget it for a little while.

Stan said. " yeah you worry too much. Just try not to think about it too much". Then Ford sip his soda a little bit. took a deep breath. And Said. "what if what he's hiding a secret that is really bad. And I need to step in". Then Stan said. " then Step in and be his uncle". Then Ford said. "thanks Stanley that mean's a lot". Then Stan said. " I'll might not be perfect and I might be a jerk but you and me can still be good uncles"

later Dipper head's to Wendy's house. When he Got inside he see messy plates all over her living room. Dipper is trying to find her Calling out her name. Then Dipper found Wendy in her kitchen. Having her cravings. She having jelly, Onion and peperoni pizza. Then a gross out Dipper Said. " why are you having that.". Then Wendy said. " I have no idea but I've been eating all day". Then Dipper said. " is it because of our baby". Then Wendy said. "yeah I been sick and vomit in my bathroom for the pass 3 weeks". Then Dipper said. "do you want to spend some time together". Then Wendy got up and said while Hormonally unbalance. " that's so sweet. But why do you did this to me I'm fat" then she started Crying. Then Dipper foolishly said. "no it just made you a little overweight". Then Wendy cried even louder and Ran inside her own room. Then Dipper walk to her door and Said. "Wendy I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry.". Then Wendy open her door Quickly calm down and Said. "sorry dude it's just hormones. Every Woman who's having a baby go's though this."

then Dipper said. "do you want to see a Movie. Then Wendy said. "you bet. But first some popcorn with cheese garlic and pickle juice". Then Dipper stick his tongue. out in disgust. Making Wendy laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

A few week's later Dipper was working with Ford on his chemistry lab. Equip with elements and tool's most of mankind didn't even discovered yet. Then Ford was teaching Dipper on how to make a 5th dimensional star. He said. "now first add two drops of sulfer-deedmutm. Then charge it with plasma electricity. And then put a drop of nuclear ion star dust.". Then Dipper follow his instructions. And then He'll succeeded on making a 5th dimensional star. Then Ford excitedly said. " good work boy. You did it on your first try. While it took me 3 years to complete.

Then Ford watch beep. And then he said. "well we're done for the day.". Then Dipper said. "great see you later". Then before Dipper can leave. Ford stop him and said. "Dipper where the fire". Then Dipper said. "huh I'm going to see Wendy". Then Ford said. " well Maybe I come too. I never properly met the young lady.

Dipper was nervous. Dipper knows that Wendy's Baby bump is getting big enough that it's easily showing. Then he said. " maybe now not a good time. I mean don't you have a lot of work to do. Then Ford laugh and said. I can put up my work for half an hour". But Dipper shout out "No!" he said panicky. Then Ford gave a serious look at Dipper and firmly said. "what are you hiding Dipper". Then Dipper try to said something without revealing the fact that's Wendy pregnant with his child.

Then Ford shook his head will impatience and said. "enough if you will not tell me I guess I have to find out myself". Then Ford head to Wendy house and Dipper chase after him to try to stop him.

A few minutes later Ford head to Wendy's house and knock on the door. Then Wendy answer it and she said. "dipper what took you so long". Then Wendy was shock that Ford is here. And Ford notice Wendy's baby bump. Then Ford said to Dipper. " dipper you got this 16 year old girl pregnant". He said Angrily. Then Dipper nervously lie. " no it's just Wendy disease made her bloated". Then Ford said. "Dipper don't lie to me I study medicine. I know if a woman is pregnant. I'm very disappointed in you".

Wendy said to Ford trying to explain herself. "it not dipper's fault. I force my self onto Dipper." then Ford said. " I blame both of you. Your both going to be in big trouble." then Dipper said. " what are you going to do.". Then Ford said. "I have no choice I'm telling your parents. And chances are you and Mabel won't come back to gravity falls.

Then at The house Ford walk in to use the phone. And Dipper and Wendy try to reason with him. But Before he can use the phone. He Notice Mabel crying on the stairs and Stan try to comfort her.

"Stanley what's wrong". Ford said. And Before Stan try to explain he notice Wendy's belly. And said. "whoa Wendy have you let yourself go". Then Wendy give him a stern look. Then Ford said. "Stanley Dipper got her pregnant. And I have to tell Dipper parents". Then Stan Said. " that's not gonna happen". Then Dipper said. "What are you talking about". Then Stan Sadly said. " there was a explosion at the factory that your parents work at. And grandpa Shermy was visiting at the time, and well. There going to a better place. Then Dipper said. " their dead. My parents are dead". Then Dipper sat down with his face in his hand crying a little bit. This is the worst day of his life. His parents are dead. And he lost ford's respect. It can't get any worst.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks later the Pines family along with Wendy and Soos are at the funeral of Dipper and Mabel's parents. Dipper, Stan and Ford are sad about their death's but Mabel is the one taking it the hardest. And since Stan and Ford are the Pine twin's only Family. They have to stay at Gravity falls. But Dipper life is getting harder with his parents dead and his teenage girlfriend pregnant. And Ford is most displease with this ordeal.

Later at the Pine Family's home Dipper was having lunch with Ford and Wendy. While Mabel is lying down on the sofa to calm down her depression. While Dipper Wendy and Ford are eating Ford try to talk to them about their unexpected child. " kid's listen I know this is hard for all of you. But we have to do something about this Baby." said Ford. Then Wendy said. " your not trying to kill this baby." then Ford said. " no abortion is illegal in this town. But you Can't take care of it".

Then Dipper said. " you must be mad huh". Then Ford said. " I was but then I realize that punishing you might be pointless. Listen I spoke to an orphanage on the phone. They'll take care of the baby when it's born". Then Wendy started to get emotional and Scream. " what just because I'm 16 I can't keep my child. You have no Right to get rid of it". Then Wendy lay her head to the table and Cry deeply. Then Dipper comfort her.

"is there some way Me and Wendy can keep this Baby". Said Dipper. Then Ford said. " I'm afraid not. Your both too young to afford this child. And we don't have enough money to take care of you all. Listen we find a good family for this Child.". Then Wendy left. with her Crying her eyes out. Then Dipper Chase after her. Then Stan walk in to talk us reason to Ford.

" your a worse legal guardian then me. Just trust the Kid. He'll just may surprise you that he can be a good parent. Said Stan. Then Ford said. " look Dipper need to work on his apprenticeship and he has high school in the fall." then Stan said. " well I can help out. I don't have to work since I give the mystery shack to Soos. And you make the money for this family".

Then Ford said. "listen I respect you concern. But Dipper and Wendy are Kids. Even if they act like adults."

then Stan walk away leaving Ford to stay with his thoughts. Meanwhile Wendy was Crying on Dipper Bed. Then Dipper try to Comfort her. But Wendy said. " stay away I need to be alone". Then Dipper said. "no I'm helping you go thought this". Then Wendy said. " why are you helping me. It my fault that we're in this mess. I was the one that force myself onto you". Then Dipper said. " no it was half my fault also. I should of stop you. But I'm not gonna be a Kid anymore. " I'm gonna be a Man and convince Ford someway for us to Keep this Baby. And be a good father to it." then Wendy wipe her tears smile and said. " your a good person Dipper. No wonder I love you so much".

Then Stan walks in to find Mabel still laying down on the sofa. She looks very depress. Stan sits next to her and said. " hey pumpkin you'll all right". Then Mabel didn't replied just sigh sadly. Then Stan said. " listen I know what your going though. I was just that sad and depress when my parents die. But you know even if you don't want to forget them. It's best not to think what you have lost. Instead think about what you still have and what you'll have in the future".

Then Mabel got up and then hug Stan for making her feel better. And then she said. " your right I may lost my parents but I still got my great uncles and my brother. And I'm gonna be a aunty." then Stan look away with guilt. Then he turn's to Mabel and said. Listen kid. Ford won't let Dipper and Wendy keep the baby. He want to give it away to an orphanage." then Mabel said. " what. That's no fair Dipper and Wendy will make good Parents.". Then Stan said. Yeah Dipper might be able to handle it. He's much more mature then a 13 year old boy should be. But their too young to have enough money to support it". Then Mabel said. " I sure it will work out. I mean if we beat a multi-dimemsional dream monster I'm sure our family can handle a baby. Then Stan said. " I guess it can". And then Mabel hug Stan once more.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few Days later Wendy Woke up on Dipper Bed and and hold her pregnant belly gently. And on the floor She see her baby Daddy Dipper sleeping on the floor next to her. She carefully climb down and kiss him on the forehead. And Dipper Smiled a little bit thinking he's dreaming about that kiss. Then head to the Kitchen to make breakfast.

Wendy made some Pancakes with pickle, licorice, and mustard. And while she eating it the phone ring and she got up and answer it. But she was so shock to realize it was her father calling. "Wendy where were you I try to call you at the home phone for weeks. Are at that little girl's dipper house". Then Wendy panic on the inside and said. "listen dad Dipper and Mabel are letting me stay at their home while our cabin is being sprayed for termites". Then her dad angry yell. "you better be telling the truth. Because me and your brothers are coming back tomorrow night". Then he hang up. And Wendy drop the phone. Crawl down to the floor and cried.

Then Dipper walk to the kitchen to get something to eat but he see's his girlfriend crying. He Tried to comfort her. Saying. " what's wrong is it hormones again". Then Wendy said. " no dude. My dad is coming home and if he find's out about this baby he will kill me". Then Dipper said. "ah come on it can't be that bad". Then Wendy said. "when I had my first kiss my dad chase Robinson for days until he skip town. And I never saw him again". Then Dipper gulped very nervously. But he gather some courage and maned up. Saying. " don't worry he love's you if we tell him honestly he'll accept the baby as one of his own". Then Wendy stop crying and said. " your so good to me.

Then Ford and Stan walk in to Dipper and Wendy and saw her crying. Then Ford said. "Wendy what's wrong". Then Dipper said. "her Dad is coming back home and she worried that he'll might get be enrage about our baby. Then Ford said. "well we have to tell him the truth". Then Wendy cried even harder. Then Dipper said. "don't worried it will be okay. Then Stan whisper to Ford. "see told you the Kid can handle it okay" then Ford smiled a little bit.

Tomorrow night Wendy is waiting on her house's living room with Dipper. She worried and Upset. And Dipper said to Wendy. " you okay. Your unusually nervous today". Then Wendy said. " well I can handle a monster attack or some crazy conspiracy. But my Dad is scarier and meaner then any monster". Then Dipper said. "we'll be fine". Then Wendy Smiled a little bit.

Then Manly Dan broke through the front Door in extreme Rage. "Wendy Corduroy Explain your self now" he said. Then Wendy took a deep breath and hold Dipper hand. " dad Dipper got me pregnant and I'm keeping the Baby". Then Manly Dan suddenly got a very shock paused look on his face. And it kept that way for 10 minutes. Then he'll Shouted out. " you incredibly dense idiot's. Your going to Mexico and getting rid of it.

Then Wendy Walked always and Cried. Then Dipper walk up to him look straight in the eye and said to him with much courage as possible. "listen I love your daughter and I be a good father to her child. And nothing will keep us Apart. Then Manly Dan stare down that him and said. You listen here if you get near my daughter again. I use my ax to chop you to bits. Now get out." then Dipper left Wendy's home as angrily as he should be. Then He said to himself. " I got to do something. But it's not going to be easy.

The next day. Stan and Ford are sitting on the kitchen table. Worried About Dipper and Wendy. " man this might Screw Dipper up if we don't do something". Said Stan. Then Ford said. " there nothing we can Do. It probably for the Best. Dipper and Wendy Can't raise this child. Then Stan said. "all come on. Like he didn't have over complicated feeling about a girl". Then Ford said. "Stanley I don't see a another way to deal with this".

Then Mabel rush to Stan and Ford with panic and out of breath. "Grunkle Stan. Grunkle Ford. Dipper Gone.". She said. The the Stan twin yell. "what". Then Mabel said. "I woke up went to his room and found this note".then Ford read the note. "Dear Family I'm sorry but I love Wendy to much to see her get hurt. So we're running away and won't come back until the Baby born. See you Dipper.

Then Ford said. "I'm a terrible uncle. We got to find him.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been 4 months since Dipper and Wendy ran off to protect their unborn child. And the Summer's over. And Stan, Ford and Mabel are looking for them in a Rv. "Their not in Arizona like you thought they were Stanley". Said Ford. Then Stan jokily replied. " well I'm sorry I should of search though Wisconsin even though I'm ban there". Then Mabel they to calm them down saying. " you guys we can't just fight over nothing. We got to find Dipper and Wendy Before Manly Dan does".

Then Ford said. " Mabel right we got to find them. Now how are they getting money to take care of themselves". Then Stan cough uncomfortably like he's got something to hide. "Stanley" said Ford pressurizing him to tell the truth. Then Stan said. "Well I had a huge stash of cash I've been saving since I founded the Mystery Shack.

And Ford said to Stan. "how much money did they take Stanley". And Stan replied. " half a million dollars". And Ford yell at Stan. "how In the heck do you have that much". And Stan said. " mostly though illegal means. And the rest I got from massive tax fraud". And Ford give Stan a cold look at his greed and stupidity.

Later at at small home in a small desert town. Wendy is resting in her bed. And Dipper walk in to give her tea. "so how is the little bundle of joy doing". And Wendy said. "doing fine. And it's happy that it has such a caring daddy". And Dipper Smile a little bit.

And Then Wendy felt a bump in her pregnant belly. And she said. " whoa man the baby kicking. It kinda tickles". And Dipper felt the baby by placing his hand on Wendy belly. "whoa" Dipper said. "this little guy quite the toughly" and Wendy said. " just like his dad". And Dipper give a short pout and stare at Wendy Saying. "Wendy are we doing the right thing". And Wendy said. " what dude we did this to protect our Baby". And Dipper said. "I know but. We've left behind our families. And we're skipping a lot of school. And even if the Baby born. No one will let us keep it".

And Wendy stared at her pregnant belly. Then Said to Dipper. "I know it might not be easy. But we can at least let it be born. To give this kid a chance of a full life. Might be good enough for me. Then Dipper Smile a little bit more and then he Said. " yeah your right let's give this kid a full life".

Later at some Diner by a desert highway. Stan and Mabel are eating their lunch and Ford is asking questions. He said to the Waitress. " hello have you seen my fourteen year old nephew and a Pregnant 17 year old redhead". And the Waitress said. "I think so. They might of come here a couple of months talking about buying a home in gold river county". Then Ford said. "great thanks for the help". So soon Ford hear the news he grab Stan and Mabel to leave the diner but not before Ford paid the check.

Later Ford, Stan, and Mabel rode on their Rv to Gold river County to Find Dipper and Wendy.

Later Dipper was reading baby names on a book. And was Talking to Wendy about their child's name. " if it's a Girl can we call it Lizzy or Donna". Said Dipper. But Wendy Said. "well if it's a girl I want it to be a tough tomboy like me. So maybe Lee. Or Alex.

But suddenly an Rv rode on their Driveway. Dipper look from the Window and he see Stan and the others getting out of the Rv. Dipper panic and He grab Wendy off her bed and out of their back door. But Ford grab him. And as Dipper try to fight his way out Ford quickly calm him down. Then he said. "Dipper it's all right we're not here to get rid of the baby". And Dipper was shock and confuse at what he said. Then he said. "what do you mean". Then Stan Walk in and Said. " I got my lawyer to give you two custody of your Kid". And Wendy said. "are you serious". And Stan Said. " yes if he wasn't that good I could of be in prison for the rest of my life for all the crimes I'll down in the past.

And Dipper was so happy that he was gonna keep his kid he hug and Kiss Wendy. And Wendy Blush a little bit. "but there's a Catch" said Stan. And Dipper said. "what is it". And Stan said. " in order to keep your Baby you have to get married". Then Dipper was dumbstruck. And Wendy blush and giggle a little. And Dipper said. "well that's a huge shock but not the worst one.


	9. Chapter 9

2 month. After Dipper and Wendy got Back to Gravity Falls. They started to Plan their Wedding. And Mabel was helping them out. Although a little too carried away. After the flower sell woman Came to Give them Rose. Although Mabel said She wanted Rainbow roses. With Dipper tried to explain those Kind of Roses haven't exist in real life.

"Okay Mabel your going too carried away. This isn't your Wedding. It's my and Wendy's". said Dipper. And Wendy Said. "all come on Dude this is our Big day. Is Okay to get a little Carried away. It's always like that with Wedding". Then Dipper walk to Wendy and Said. " are you feeling alright is the Baby doing better". Then Wendy said. "Dude relax. The Kid is not going to be born for another 2 months".

Then the Stan Twins and Soos Walk in to check up on Dipper and Wendy. And Ford walk to them and Said. "So are you Ready for your Big Day". Then Dipper said. " I Don't Know I'm starting to get a little Nervous". Then Wendy Said. " Well if you start to Get cold Feet I'm gonna kick you where the sun don't Shine" said Wendy Jokingly and Dipper Laugh a little bit but stop as he got a little nervous. Then Wendy said to Dipper to calm him Down. "it's Okay your going to be a good husband".

Then Wendy said to Stan. "what About my Dad I know He's not to Happy about my wedding with Dipper". Then Stan said. Don't Worry I got those Man-atuars to keep them away. They can do they want us to do if we just pay them Beef jerky and Beer. And they are tougher then your Dad". Then Wendy laugh along with Dipper and then Dipper said to Wendy. " Wendy listen I've always love you. And not just preteen puberty love. But real honest love that wound last a lifetime. The baby and the wedding is just an accident. But I will never regret it". Then Wendy teared up and Hugged Dipper. And said. "thanks dude that mean's a lot".

Later the Wedding is starting to begin. With Mabel as the flower girl tossing rose pedals that are dyed an rainbow paint. And at Manly Dan seat. He's Chain up and Bound and Gagged to Stop him from ruining the wedding. Then as Dipper was waiting at the alter. Wendy walk's in as beautiful as ever with her white dress. Then as wedding Stands next to Dipper as they exchange their vows to the Priest who's about to wed them.

The Priest said to Dipper. " do you Mason Pines attack Wendy Corduroy as you wife". Then Dipper gather some courage and said. "I do" then the Priest said to Wendy. " and do you Wendy corduroy take Mason Pines as your husband. Then Wendy said. " I do". Then the Priest said. " I now pronounce you man and Wife. Then Dipper and Wendy kiss and Dipper try to carried Wendy but was to weak to carried the pregnant older girl. And lightly fell down and they both laugh and Wendy started to carried Dipper. Then everyone cheer for the new couple then Soos got confuse and Said. " Dipper real name is Mason? I have no idea.

Then Wendy carried Dipper to the pine family's house


End file.
